tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Recruitment
This page is for players interested in joining a clan. Joining a clan will give the player a 10% increase of experience in addition to a team of friends. You must be Rank 9''' before you are able to join and you must apply in game via the middle yellow tank button (See picture). A selection of clans will be seen showing the name, amount of people and the shortened name which will be seen beside beside the players name during matches. If you are looking for a specific clan simply type the name into the box and it will appear. New to clans, is the ranking system which shows a leaderboard of the amount of xp gained daily, weekly and monthly. During the end of the week or month, a prize is awarded for the top 50. There is also an individual ranking leaderboard which has the same concept. A clan treasury has also been introduced, as well as clan wars. Not much is known of what the function the treasury will have. '''PLEASE DO NOT SPAM THIS PAGE! But feel free to add your clan name and a contact. Also any requirements. Any new additions must be placed at the bottom. Thank you. NOTE: unregistered and new members are not allowed to edit this page. TECT TT English Staff This clan is reserved for members of the TECT (Tanktastic English Community Team) only! HAWK Honour, Allegiance, Wisdom and Kindness Contact Praetorian (creator) or Digitalcrow (acting leader) about joining - to apply you must be of chief warrant officer rank and be online regularly. We are a friendly clan, with personality put out in front of skill. If required you may be given training, but it will usually be optional. Check the forum topic for more info. We also have a clan website available at www.clanhawk.co.uk FIRE Shepherds of Fire Have a high rank, very good tanks, or be recommended to me by a clan member. Contact dragontanker of both forums and in game for application. USMC USMC Snipers Contact me USMC Sniper or ol chapling both forum and in game to apply, requirements- be of good personality and not a spammer, flooder, etc... CAT Champion All Time I, Cat tank, am the leader of my clan. Any rank can join, but must be highly skilled, and have good attitudes. Contact me in game for an application. AKOR Afrika Korps I am the leader, Unknown 4249. I am not recruiting so if you see this, do not send me a request to join my clan. I get requests to join my clan a lot even though I don't want anyone. NOVA Supernova Galactical Conquerors. Inplainsight is the leader, contact me to apply. Have a good personality, skilled in your tanks, and hopefully a high level tank (of course there are exceptions) Thats all my friends ;) ECA Elite Command Army Request to Join in-game. We are an elite army, dominating scoreboards and rooms. Leader:Cata17 Co-leader: Darz17 DRAW We Like to play II Request to Join in-game. VOV 1941-1945 Request to Join in-game. VOIN Cerber Request to Join in-game. TVT VETERANS Request to Join in-game. BOGR German Ronins Request to Join in-game. VOLT Volturi Request to Join in-game. RDX Best Player Request to Join in-game. UKRA Ukraine Request to Join in-game. ZVER Wild Division Request to Join in-game. DFO Far Eastern Squad Request to Join in-game. SWAR Shadow Warriors Request to Join in-game. WADK White Amazon Death Knights Request to Join in-game. PETA Pembela Tanah Air Request to Join in-game. HEAT Brothers in Tanks Request to Join in-game. JAPI Japan Zipang Request to Join in-game. BURN Big Flame Request to Join in-game. AOW Rasta Request to Join in-game. KTC Korea Tank Clan Request to Join in-game. FMD Full Metal Demons Request to Join in-game. CRO Killers Tanks Request to Join in-game. KTK Killer Tanks Request to Join in-game. CAMO Never See Us Coming Request to Join in-game. KRON Krones Request to Join in-game. SPTA Sparta Request to Join in-game. HAIL Hail to the Kings Request to Join in-game. NOOB Noobest Request to Join in-game. EAGL Eagle One EAGL Eagle One, we are a friendly group of 128 members from many country around the world, ratings in the top 50 on the in game leader board. Requirements to join our group of friends are to be kind and courteous to all members of the Tanktastic community and to abide by the rules of the EULA (End-User License Agreement). Request to join in game or you can contact VINT on the Tanktastic English Forum, no rank requirement. Thank You and Best Regards Leader: VINT. Member of the TECMOT (Tanktastic English Community MOderating Team). Category:Clan RecruitmentCategory:ClansThe TECT (Tanktastic English Community Team) Clan is reserved for the Tanktastic Staff only.